storytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Jelly Gets Grounded For Mega Infinity
Jelly Gets Grounded For Mega Infinity was a GoAnimate! episode. Cast *Ivy as Jelly Otter *Tween Girl as Peanut Otter and Laura Koala *Julie as Pinch Raccoon and Blinky *Kayla as Sophie The Otter *Eric as Munchy Beaver *Brian as Flick Duck *Shy Girl as Butter Otter *Kimberly as Roobear Koala *Kate as Mrs. Shaw *Simon as Mr. Dike *Kate as Turanga Leela *Ivy as Turanga Yuko *David as Philip J Fry *Eric as Andrew *Joey as Store manager Transcript *see Peanut and Jelly in a television control room in Orlando, Florida at 2 AM *Jelly: Let's create some fake video game openings as possible! *Peanut: That's a great idea Jelly! *Jelly: We will create them on my laptop and then broadcast them nationwide! We will also broadcast them in Canada! *Minutes later *Jelly: We made the openings to Super Mario 3D World from 1986, Super Mario Bros from 1964, Mario Party 7 from 1993, Super Mario Sunshine from 1982, Mario Kart Wii from 1994, and Mario Kart 7 from 1998, and they are all real and not fake! *Peanut: Now let's port them to have them shown on television. *Minutes later *Jelly: We did it! Now the rest of the citizens in Canada will see our openings! *to: In PB&J's bedroom, Pinch was in Peanut's bed watching television *Pinch: That was an amazing episode of Ed, Edd n' Eddy! (as one of the fake video game openings appear) Oh dear! Super Mario 3D World from 1986, Real not fake? Holy dance club! The opening is extremely fake! The game didn't exist in 1986, and neither did the console that supports it called the Wii U! SM3DW came out in 2013! That's it! I am going to Orlando, Florida with Sophie, Munchy, Butter, and Flick! *runs from PB&J's bedroom to Sophie's room *to: In Sophie's room, Sophie was sleeping in her houseboat while Flick, Munchy, and Butter sleep in their sleeping bags. Pinch turns on the lights *Pinch: Sophie! Munchy! Butter! Flick! Wake up! *Munchy, Butter, and Flick wake up *Sophie: What is it, Pinch? *Pinch: Jelly made some fake video game openings to various SMB video games! *Butter: Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa!! *Munchy: It's all right, Butter. We will punish Jelly with things she hates. *Flick: I agree. *Pinch: I know, Flick. Now, guys. Let's jump into my floating bubble so we can travel to Florida in the nick of time! We will go to Roobear's house! Come on. *creates a bubble large enough to contain herself, Munchy, Sophie, Butter, and Flick, and they all float away from the window and all the way to Roobear's house *arrival, the bubble bursts, dropping the five nephews. They are in Roobear's bedroom. Roobear was sleeping in bed *Pinch: Roobear! Wake up! *Roobear: What is it, Pinch? *Pinch: Jelly made some fake video game openings. *Sophie: She was on Mario video games. You see, Jelly added the wrong year to each of the video game openings. She added the wrong logos in them too. *Butter: Oh no! *Roobear: She will be in super deep trouble! Thanks for notifying me, you guys. *Munchy: No problem. Please call Andrew as soon as possible. *Roobear: Okay then. *gets on the phone *to: Andrew's bedroom. The phone rings *Andrew: I'll get it. *picks up the phone *Andrew: Hi there Roobear. *Roobear: (on phone) Hi Andrew. This is Roobear. Pinch, Flick, Munchy, Butter, and Sophie told me that Jelly made some fake video game openings based on Mario video games. Please punish your son once you get to the TV control room in Orlando. Thanks. *Andrew: You're welcome Roobear. Bye. *hangs up *drives all the way from the PB&J's house and into the TV control room *turns on the lights *Andrew: What are you doing? *Jelly: Peanut and I created some fake video game openings and broadcasted them in Canada. *Andrew: Peanut and Jelly, how dare you two kids make fake video game openings! That's it! Peanut, leave the TV control room immediately. *leaves the TV control room *Andrew: And as for you Jelly, You'll be grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for mega infinity centuries because you were the main culprit of all this fake video game opening mess! Come with me you terrible preschooler, we're going home *Jelly: (as Andrew takes her to the car outside the TV control room) Please nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! *and Jelly are in the car *Jelly: Andrew, i want to go back to the TV control room to make more fake video game openings because they are fun to make. *Andrew: Jelly, you can't go back because you are grounded. And making fake video game openings are never a game. Your action was a harmful contribution to cable, broadcast, and satellite providers all over the US and Canada. We will be home in about ten minutes. *Jelly: I'm sorry Andrew. *Andrew: Regardless of the severity of the action you did, your apology will fail to work. *Jelly: I don't want to get some punishments! *Andrew: Too bad Jelly. You have to get punishments because of your bad behavior. *Jelly: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! *Andrew: Jelly stop being a crybaby and shut the freak up. It was all your fault. You should be ashamed of yourself and start using your noodle. *minutes later *Andrew: We're home Jelly. Get out of the car now. We are going to the backyard. *the backyard, it was 3 AM *Andrew: Jelly don't go anywhere. In the meantime, I will call Pinch and her friends to come over here. *was on the phone *Jelly: Hi there Peanut. *Peanut: Hi there Jelly. Let's buy a Mario video game. *and Jelly go to the game store *Store manager: How can i help you? *Jelly: Can we have a Super Mario 3D World game? *Store manager: You sure can. Here you go. *Jelly: Thanks. *at the backyard *Andrew: (hangs up) Peanut and Jelly, how dare you get a Super Mario 3D World video game and how dare you disobey me by running away from home! That's it. You're grounded for mega infinity centures even more. *Jelly: Please don't give me some punishments than ever! *Andrew: Yes you will be punished even more! Pinch, Sophie, Munchy, Flick, Butter, and their friends would arrive. *Minutes later *Andrew: Jelly you have some visitors. *Pinch: Hi there. I'm Pinch. You are such a bad otter for what you did. *Sophie: I'm Sophie. The managers of the TV control center will ban you for making some fake video game openings. *Munchy: I'm Munchy. You can't buy any Mario video game while you're grounded. As a result, we will return it to Gamestop. *Flick: I'm Flick. Stop making fake video game openings. *Butter: I'm Butter. Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario Bros, Mario Party 7, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario Kart Wii, and Mario Kart 7 are not in the old centuries. They are in the new centuries. *Roobear: I'm Roobear. I am getting irritated by all your fake video game openings. *Laura: I'm Laura. And you are a terrible otter. *Blinky: I'm Blinky. I don't like anything than your fake video game openings. *Mrs Shaw: I'm Mrs Shaw. You're not allowed to purchase Mario video games without permission. *Mr Dike: I'm Mr Dike. You absolutely have no business vandalizing the TV broadcasts with fake video game openings. *Leela: I'm Turanga Leela. And your stuff made by Mario will be gone permanently. *Yuko: I'm Turanga Yuko. You will be taught the strongest, strictest, most severe, and most painful lesson. *Fry: And i'm Philip J Fry. You will serve detention every day after school. *Pinch: And for that. You won't play Mario video games. You won't watch some Mario movies and some Mario shows, listen to Mario music, and play with Mario toys. *Sophie: We will donate all your Mario items to charity and you will never get them back for the rest of your life. *Munchy: And there would be no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Wendys, no Taco Bell, no Subway, no Arbys, no Steak and Shake, no Domino's Pizza, no Chuck E. Cheese, no Pizza Hut, no Five Guys, no Long John Silvers, no Hardees, no Dunking Donuts, no Dairy Queen, no Golden Corral, and no Baskin Robins as well. *Roobear: The only things you would eat and drink are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, roast beef, macaroni and cheese, staled popcorn, Zimbabwean sandwiches, urine, poop, vomit, expired cereal, liver, dog food, toilet water, bath water, and baby food. *Jelly: I hate grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, roast beef, macaroni and cheese, staled popcorn, Zimbabwean sandwiches, urine, poop, vomit, expired cereal, liver, dog food, toilet water, bath water, and baby food. *Flick: Too bad Jelly. They are the only things you would eat and drink for the rest of your life. *Munchy: And you'll be forced to watch prime time shows such as Family Matters, Step by Step, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Married with Children, The Tracey Ullman Show, Happy Days, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Saved By the Bell, Seinfeld, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, South Park, Spongebob Squarepants, The Fairly Oddparents, Total Drama, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Hey Arnold, Rocko's Modern Life, Animaniacs, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Jimmy Neutron, Codename: Kids Next Door, Rocket Power, Tiny Toon Adventures, Freakazoid, The Wuzzles, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, Recess, Darkwing Duck, Adventure Time, Littlest Pet Shop, Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Care Bears Welcome To Care A Lot, Uncle Grandpa, Foofur, Garfield and Friends, As Told By Ginger, Pelswick, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Dancing With the Stars, The Price is Right, Family Feud, Minute to Win It, and many other prime time shows not Mario. *Sophie: And also, you'll be forced to watch baby shows such as Barney, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Bear in the Big Blue House, The Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Caillou, Bob the Builder, Mike the Knight, Arthur, Reading Rainbow, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Rolie Polie Olie, The Pajanimals, Blue's Clues, Minnie's Bow-Toons, Yo Gabba Gabba, Max and Ruby, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Wimzie's House, The New Adventures of the Little Koala, Maple Town, Eureeka's Castle, Fred Penner's Place, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, The Elephant Show, The Littl' Bits, Noozles, The Little Prince, Ovide and the Gang, Sylvanian Families, Out of the Box, PB&J Otter, The Wiggles, Pocoyo, Dragon Tales, Winnie the Pooh Sofia the First, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Kipper, VeggieTales, A Little Curious, George and Martha, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Balamory, 64 Zoo Lane, The Shiny Show, Fimbles, Salty's Lighthouse, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Animal Jam, and many other baby shows not Mario. *Pinch: And also, you'll be forced to watch movies such as Turbo, Shrek trilogy, An American Tail Trilogy, The Lorax, Jaws, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs, Bee Movie, Flushed Away, The Rugrats Movie, and many other movies not Mario. *Leela: And also, we would sell some Mario stuff. And you could not get them back for eternity. *Michelle: And also, i'm taking you upstairs to PB&J's bedroom. *Jelly: (as Yuko takes her to PB&J's bedroom) Please noooooooooooooooooooooooo!! *to: At 5 AM, Yuko tucks Jelly into bed *Yuko: Now go to sleep! *Jelly: All right. (falls asleep) *to: Back at the backyard *Michelle: Come on Leela and Fry. Let's go to Lake Hoohaw. *get in the bubble *Minutes later *to: Yuko, Leela, and Fry are at Sophie's room *Leela: Would you like to watch The Bubble Guppies? *Yuko: Yes Leela. I would like to watch The Bubble Guppies. *and Fry leave and go home *Yuko: I love that show. Category:GoAnimate Stories